pokemonerfindungfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Ekliss
Hi, Pokemon-Erfindung Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Green. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Starforce StarClan (Diskussion) 18:12, 15. Feb. 2012 Hi :3 Du musst den englischen Namen des Pokémons eingeben und dann ein icon wählen. :D -Star :3 Das kleine Bildchen von dem Pokemon ;D Okay, Icon war ein falscher Ausdruck, aber das Bild musst du halt noch wählen^^ - Star :3 Okay, also neben diesem Pfeil ist so ein speicher zeichen, da musst du drauf und dann 'save card and download' (das steht auf der seite) dann kannst du ganz nomal mit rechtsklick speichern ^^ - Star :3 re Meinst du die im Anime Style? Du musst nur auf Pokewiki gehen, und dort schaun, wie das Pokemon das du möchtest auf Englisch heißt. Dann gehst du auf Google Bilder, gibst den englischen Namen + Anime ein. Also zb, wenn du Bilder von Folipurba willst: Leafeon Anime ^^ Lg :3 Ich bin voll der Minecraftsuchti^^Wenn ich einmal angefangen habe zu zocken sitze ich und spiele son lange,bis wir Abendessen oder ich müde werde.Und kennst du Herobrine?Wenn nicht dann Googles mal.Aber FORSICHT:NICHTS für schwache Nerven.Leyley Creepypastas Hey, also Creepypastas sind meistens Geschichten über Spiele und/oder Animes, wenn auch gruselige. Meist haben sie etwas mit den sogenannten "Glitches" ( Fehlfunktionen ) eines Spieles zu tun, manchmal ziehen sie emotionale Aspekte in den Vordergrund oder auch Spielinformationen, die auf den ersten Blick nicht wichtig scheinen. Creepypastas müssen aber nicht gruselig sein, so ist das Pasta "Abadon Lonliness" ein eher trauriges Creepypasta. Dort sieht man auch wieder diesen kleinen Glitch in Lavandia im Pokemonturm während der Editionen 1 & 3: Wenn man an Bord der M.S. Ann gegen ihn kämpft, besitzt er ein Rattikarl, welches er ab dem Kampf im Pokemonturm nicht mehr benutzt. Es gibt außer den häufigen Pokemon-Creepypastas ( oder kurz Pokepastas ) auch noch eine Menge anderer Creepypastas wie z.B. ein Creepypasta zu der Animeserie "Higurashi no Naku Koro ni" ( welche an sich gruselig genug ist ) Hoffe, dass das etwas erklärt, was Creepypastas sind ^^ Fuchsschweif 15:15, 7. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Ob ich Gronkh und/oder Honny kenn?Ich bin voll der FAN von den beiden^^Ich kann Honny sogar nachmachen(Stimmlich).Ich LIEBE die beiden.Übrigens:ich habe von ihenen die Kanäle auf meiner Buntzerseite verlinkt^^'Leyley' PS:Ich zocke Minecraft auch nur bei meiner Freundin^^Hole es mir aber bald selber.Wenn du willst kann ich dir dann die I.P.Adresse für meinem Sever geben.Du wirst mich sicher schnell finden.(Mein MC Name ist auch mein Username^^)Und es wir höchst warscheinlich Gronkhs Welt sein^^Und sein Bauernhaus gehört mir. Wow,wow,wow!Ich meine: wenn ich Minecraft habe DANN mache ich UNS einen Sever.Und ja,es wird dann Gronkhs ECHTE Welt sein.Und nun zu deinen Fragen: 1.Weiss ich nicht aber wenn du TMI (TooManyItems)hast dann kannste im creativ modus deinen Spaß haben. 2.Habe ich schon oben beandwortet.Aber hier noch mal:ja,es wird dann Gronkhs ECHTE Welt sein.Und wenn ich Minecraft habe.Ich sage dir dann bescheid. 3.Eigentlich sind es 2.Eine(sie heißt hier :'Crepi500) hat noch keinnen Account.Und die andrere heißt dort Ozzy(oder so...^^Und es Ozzy oder so...^^ist Jacky711).Die eine die noch keinen Account hat wollte den(nicht mehr vorhandenen)Pilz nehemen.Und bei Jacky weiss ich es nicht. Ich hoffe,ich konnte deine Fragen beantworten'Leyley PS:Wir wollen auch dann Crepi mit Herobrine verarschen^^(das wir sicher lustig.Also wenn du Herobrine auf dem Sever siehst dann bin höchstwerscheinlich ich das.Du kannst dann auch mit "spielen".Aber zu erst musst du Herobrine kennen lernen also hier die WAHRE Geschichte:Hier bitte klicken^^.Wir lösen natürlich am ende des Streiches auf,was los ist.Also bitte NICHT schon voher sagen,dass ich Herobrine bin^^) Ich stells mir auch grade vor^^Ich wette mit dir dass ich einen Lachflash bekomme^^Auf jeden wird der wie ich ihn nenne Him Streich oder auch HB Streich ein voller Erfolg.Wenn du Lust und Zeit hast kann ich dir alles was wir geplant haben im Chat von meinem Wiki erzählen.Leider wird es morgen NICHT gehen,weil wir bei meiner 2.Oma Ostern feiern.Übermorgen wirds auch nicht gehen wegen Ostern.Ansonsten einfach mal gucken,ob ich on bin. Frohe Ostern wünscht: Leyley ---- Bild Hay ich hab mal eine Frage darf ich bitte dein Bild benutzen das wer nett aber wenn du nein sagt's ist es ok.Das bin ich Naruto_Wisser123 Danke,danke und nochmal danke schuldigung das ich dich nerve aber ich wollte nur noch Danke sagen. ---- Kann ich jetzt auch sagen erst Fragen den machen du hat meine Bilder Benutzt das geht nicht frag mich zuerst wenn du das nochmal machst gibt's Sperre gehört also? Hi ich hab ein paar dinge von dir durchgelesen und find es richtig gut. Wäre cool wenn wir freunde werden könnten. Nini-Nom (Diskussion) 16:56, 16. Jul. 2014 (UTC)